Galexy Roamer
by aaron20
Summary: great story. not giving any of it away


A.B. Ellies 6/14/03  
  
Prologue:  
  
Hope you all are listening. This may very well be the last entry I make into my journal. The Intergalactic police are hot on my trail and I already stole a four kajillion dollar ruby that could land me the 4 life- sentence if I'm caught. That's if I'm caught. Oh wait, some of you probably don't know what I'm even talking about. I guess I should start at the beginning...  
  
Part One  
Chapter One:  
The Greeting and Departure  
  
The world of Earth. Such a chaotic era in the year of Satan, 6006, June the sixth. That is why I have asked our world leaders to assemble a group of troops to assist me in my galaxy-travel time continuum exploration. Let me introduce myself. My name is Aaron Ellies and I am the world's last hope of continuing the existence of intelligent life on a planet. You see, it has been recorded for eight and a half Millennia that the destruction of our beloved Earth will occur on the sixth hour of the sixth day of the sixth month on the sixth year of a certain millennium. However, we never knew exactly which millennium that would be so we had to wait it out.  
For a long time, many people had thought that the destruction of the Earth would be due to a character called Majin Buu in the year 2003. However, the date was way off, so that was obviously not the event of truth. Many other events followed that incident such as the war between a certain individual and a five thousand-year-old fossil bag named Yami, the war between man and machine, and there was also the near destruction of Earth and the entire galaxy when a race of highly intelligent beings by the name of Oblivion ripped a hole in space and created a massive super black hole that threatened to engulf all of the Milky Way. However, none of these events made sense until the year of 2004, when humanity invented the first two-way time machine. I had used my good will to be the first to test out this new machine. I decided to check out the years by traveling to different millennia. When I reached the year of 6006, I knew I had found my destination. The Earth as we knew it was no more. It literally looked like the gates of H-E-double hockey sticks had risen from the depths of the Earth. And right in the middle of this massive hellhole was a huge demonic structure that resembled something of a cross between a bull, a man, and an angel, in a sort of dead way. And right in the hand of this demon was a scythe, the weapon of the devil. Inscripted on the scythe was the number: 6- 6-6.  
After witnessing such monstrosity, I ran back to the time machine and traveled back to the year 2004 and told the world of my discoveries. For the next four millennia, we spent our time increasing our knowledge of science to make a spaceship with the latest in artillery, food, A.I., space travel, and defense. Such a ship was finally perfected and modified in the year 6001, which left us five years to test run the ship and make sure it functioned well. We put the ship to the test and sent it to the next galaxy and back. That took an estimated 4 months. Such speed was never witnessed before in the entire history of the world.  
The time had come and now, here I am, in the year of Satan, 6006. I have not yet seen my new crew members, but I happily await their arrival as I stand next to the ship which I gladly gave it the name of the Mach XII. The current President of America, Ms. Chelsea Clinton, now running for the fourth and last time, and the Russian Czar, Heiman Schfiztnevle, have just come up to me and informed me that the launch will begin if T minus ten minutes and that the crew members have just arrived. As I board the ship, I wonder to myself what the crew members will be like. Just as I finish my thought, the doors of the ship burst open, and ten individuals step into the ship. At that moment, the trip into the next galaxy really started...  
  
Chapter Two:  
The Recruits  
  
"Well, well, well. Lookie at what we've got here. All right folks, my name is Aaron Ellies, savior of the planet and your Captain in command. Can I just get all of your names?" I asked.  
So they all started off a role call:  
"My name is Latisha. Gotta have me for weapon handling."  
"Hey, how ya doin'? Matthew Green to man your navigation, sir.  
"Hey, baby. The name's Pamela Anderson. I'm your local nurse and medical needs person."  
Hatcha!  
"The name is Jerry MgHales. I'm tellin ya, you'll need me to be your right-hand man, caz I' good with debates."  
"Heya, sleezbags. I'm Alaysia Botus and if you gotta problem, too bad!"  
Huh, friendly isn't she?  
"Carlos Cardosa's the name and...uhhh...hold on...oh yeah...and artillery's my game."  
"Geeeyup! Here's Vonski for you and I'm your hired technician. I am getting paid right?"  
"No." I replied.  
"Dammnit! Cried Vonski.  
"BUUURRRP! The name is Fred, and I'm your local drunk."  
Geez, where'd they pick up this hick?  
"My name is Rulma and I'm the co-technician around here. You need something fixed or built, you come to me or Vonski."  
"Ello, Ello! My name's Shimoura Ratosai, swordsman extrordinaire, that I am."  
"Good to meet you all," I complimented, "Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. I trust you all know the reason of your arrival on this ship?  
Fred glumly replied, "Well, actually, my country told me that if I did this mission, when I came back they would give me a lifetime's worth of beer. You see, I come from a state of complete fear and chickenty. I was the person chosen, AGAINST MY WILL!, to do this mission! Don't you have any pity?"  
"Someone get this bum out of here! " I exclaimed.  
"Noooooooo! Think of the beer! The poor, defenseless beer!"  
"There is no beer!" I yelled.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! ( You did say there was no beer right?)NOOO-HOOOO!"  
Now that Fredwas out of the ship, we had 5 minutes to prepare for launch. We got into our seats and prepared ourselves for the beginning of the ride of our lives. We strapped ourseles in just in time to hear those clear, historical words: "3, 2, 1,... Blastoff! Houston, we have contact!"  
As I watched the ship exit the NASA space station and enter and leave the Earth's atmosphere, I thought of the adventures that would be bestowed upon us.  
  
Chapter Three:  
Cold and Dark Space  
  
"Alright folks, now that we had hit space, I feel obligated to inform you about the quadrants of the ship. After all, I helped buildthe ship. In the North Wing, there is the kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, and living area. In the East quadrant, the entertainment section, we have the game room, equipped with a full arcade holding 700 popular games, free of course, we have a built in theatre, an ever popular 200' screen T.V. for the XBOX, PS2, N64, Gamecube, and yes, the original Nintendo, Sega Genasis, and Sega Saturn. We even have the legendary PS Dolphin, CyberNet, the net that totally replaced the Internet, and we have a new type of virtual reality. It has virtual reality inside virtual reality. Very good for the mind while being very confusing. And of course, each game console has 50 different games."  
"Oh, hell yeah!" replied Vonski happily.  
"Oh and by the way, Matthew," I said, "we do have E.O.E. I read that you love that game. The West quadrant contains the necessary needs, like the medical ward, being manned by our very own Pamela Anderson. It also includes the storage chambers, for personal luggage that won't fit in your rooms. And then there is the other room. That room leads to the boiler chamber. I expect none of you to ever need to head down there unless it is an emergency. That brings us to the South quadrant, which is the workout area, completely equipped with battle simulators and state of the art battle weapons. Don't worry, they're all confined in an auditorium whos walls cannot be penetrated with any type of force or blast. Also located in the Southern quadrant is the dungeon, where we hold captured prisoners, if any. And that concludes our little stand in place tour. Now let me show you all to your rooms."  
With that, we proceeded to the Northern quadrant which held the bedrooms. As we neared the rooms, I reminded myself that the shipwas large, however, it only contained 6 bedrooms. When we finally got there, theer were a lot of rumors going around.  
"Only six bedrooms, in a huge ship like this? How'd you figure we'd all fit?" A voice came from the crowd.  
Not surprisingly, it came from Alaysia. It said in her record that she was used to criticizing.  
"Well, Alaysia, each person will have their own roommate. I have already found the time to pick whom goes with whom. Alaysia, you're with Rulma. Ratosai, you're bunked with Vonski."  
"Oh yeah! Wait a minute, you are the real Ratosai right?"  
" I assure you, I am the real thing, that i am." Shimoura replied.  
"Okay, Jerry, your bunked with Carlos. Matthew, you are bunked with...Pamela. And Latisha, you'll be bunking with me.  
"Alright! The bed next to the big cheese! By the way, how big are these bedrooms?" Latisha exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Why don't you go take a look for yourself?" I answered with a question.  
So, everyone went back to the main meeting area to get their luggage and came back to put their stuff away. When the crew entered their rooms, they were pleasantly surprised. Next to a window that faced 180 degrees of space was a two person Queen size bed, each side equipped with its own adjustable surface. The positioning of the person's side of the bed was controlled by a remote control. Also located relatively near the bed was a huge dresser for each of the crewmembers. Along with the bed and dressers, there were make-up stands for the ladies if they wanted to touch up, there was a high tech closet controlled by A.I. circuits. Hands would reach out of compartments to take their stuff and put them in safekeeping. There was a sort of living room area to be able to lounge and read a book. Also in the living room, there sat a personal wide screen T.V. for the television lover's football games or the game consoles. The thing great about all of this was that the furniture, in exception of the bed, was made of marble.  
"Now this is what I'm talking about. Talk about high-living! Aaron, how the hell did you come up with the money to buy all of this stuff?" Matthew asked," I mean, like this is the lavish lifestyle of big celebs! This stuff is sick!"  
"Now come on, we are celebs now. We're the friggan saviors of our race for crying out loud. So any ways, you'll all need to catch some shuteye right about... nnnnnnnow. You see, we'll be up at about 5:00 tomorrow morning to make all of the arrangements to settle in. It is already 10:47 PM."  
" Hey Aaron," Latisha said," don't you dare watch me get dressed for bed or it will be the last thing you do."  
" Well, the same thing applies for you, Latisha. Don't get too hooked on me, we are only friends and bunkmates. I've barely known you for a full day." I told her as I headed for the dresser to start putting some of my clothes away.  
  
Chapter Four:  
Our First Battle Rages  
  
It has been two months since we left the dying and ailing planet of Earth and set off on a journey in search of a planet in a different galaxy to rebuild our civilization. On our journey, we passed through many a star dust trail and through many asteroid fields, weaving and dodging, weaving and dodging, trying to keep the ship from having to use its arsenal system to blast our way through things. The relationship between the crew members has become more and more friendly. Why, just the other day, Vonski Celestin and Shimoura Ratosai spent 2 hours duking it out in an all out Dance Dance Revolution game. There was also Carlos, teaching Matthew the art of martial arts and how to come in contact with his chi and energy. Even Latisha and I have become the best of friends. The other day, we spent the entire day in the arsenal workout room blasting off enemy drones and improving our senses. There was much laughter and fun. Little did I know that later on today, we would be depending on that close relationship to face a challenge.  
The day went by fairly slowly, basically us partying and paying attention to the atmosphere in the ship and outside of it. All hell had broken loose after someone broughtout the Bacardi and Intergalactic Revel, a new type of beer. After all of us had had like five glasses a piece, we got drunk as all hell. It even got to a point where everyone was talking about the Blue Man's Group.  
"What about that Blue Man's Group? They suck!" As Carlos said before fainting away on the spot. He would be out for the night.  
After a couple of hours, we all became sober again and went back to maintaining the ship's stability. As we went to our stations to do a routine watch over the ship with the ship's maintenance system, the ship's red alert system sounded, indicating that a ship of high arsenal that could be a threat to us was near. We raced to the South Quadrant, which also held the arsenal stations, as well as the work-out stations. Sure enough, approaching us at 20 knots from the west was a huge ship with visible arsenal weapons. Written on tthe hull of the ship was Dimension Voyagers.  
"Captain, should we send out a warning to the ship, saying that we are in the viscinity? asked Pamela.  
"Hmmm. No. Let's wait it out. See what they do." I said, watching their ship closely.  
Slowly but surely, the ship crept up to our ship and stopped suddenly.  
"It's a setup! Everyone, to their battle stations! Matthew, take the gamma guns, Latisha, take the photon rays, Jerry, you and Pam take the steering controls to start the maneuvering. Alaysia, you assist Matthew with the gamma guns, Carlos, since you can project your energy in the form of energy blasts, why don't you grab an oxygen mask and wait on the hull for my signal to begin firing. Bring a walky-talky and go Super Being v.3 for me. Shimoura, do you think you can handle co-operating the photon rays?  
"Yes, that I can. I will adapt well to them."  
"Good, good. Vonski, can you manhandle the targeting systems along with Rulma?  
"Excellent. We will prepare to fire in T-minus 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Wait! We have an incoming message from the enemy ship! Let's take it."  
The next thing said may vey well have changed the course of my life forever.  
  
Chapter Five:  
And Then There Was Deanna  
  
"Attention, Mach VII, this is the captain of the Dimension Voyagers, Deanna Johnson. All personelle on the ship please beam aboard the Dimension Voyagers' ship for conference."  
"Alright crew, " I said, "let's head to the transport room in the West Quadrant. There we can beam aboard their ship and speak to them. There, we can learn more about them and see what they're doing way out here. Let's go." And with that we headed to the West Quadrant and to the transport beam.  
"The scimatics of this transport beam are unbelievable. I love the technological physics of the V-Chip and the prototypical structure of this machine. Good job on your work. I would have built something like this before, but it cost way too much money." said Rulma as she examined the machine.  
"Yeah, this cost me a good $4.3 million dollars. Spent a C-Nut just on the covering. I tell ya, the prices of electronics have soared since the year 3999. You can't even get a standard V-Chip for an isosceles modulator for the X20 automatic P-17 Magnum without wasting a good fortune." I said, chuckling.  
We proceeded to go to the Transport Room. We set the destination for the Dimension Voyagers' ship. As our particles began being tranferred to the Transport Room on the Dimension Voyagers' ship, I just happened to look over at Carlos, who seemed to be calm about his first teleportation, whereas Alaysia was yelling about her particles.  
"What the hell is going on?! I'm like disappearing! Aaron, if all of me doesn't reappear on the other ship, I'm gonna use what's left of me to kick your ass! So be ready!"  
"Don't worry Alaysia," I said, "this procedure is totally safe. So you won't even need to do all of what you just said."  
As the rest of our particles dissolved into the air, our hearts leapt into our throats, as we were instantly teleported to the Dimension Voyagers' ship. Upon our arrival, and as the last of our particles apparated and got put back into place, we noticed the crew members right away. There were about a dozen members with the same uniform and one significantly different female crew member. I assumed she was the alpha female, Deanna Johnson of the Eighth Dimension.  
"Good day. I am Aaron Ellies of the Mach XII and captain in command. This is my crew. I assume you are the captain of this vessel?"  
"Yes," she replied, "I am Deanna Johnson of the Dimension Voyagers. These are my crew members. We come from the Eighth Dimensional Universe, and from the galaxy known as Bismark V. We have traveled for many eons, cryogenically freezing ourselves to pass the time. We were sent to search the galaxy for a planet worthy of inhabitation. We were going along nicely until our radar picked up a planet with intelligent beings of another kind, inhabiting a planet not too far from here. We were going to check out the planet until we ran into you."  
"Yes, quite. The reason of our existence in this part of the universe is very similar to yours. We came from an ailing planet on the brink of destruction, sent to find an inhabitable planet to reconstruct and keep going the race of our people. We have been traveling for two months and have yet to reach the second galaxy and a planet worthy of inhabiting. But with the help of your people, who have been traveling these galaxies for some time, we might find a planet worth of nesting the human race.  
"Let us both travel together, and we may help each other get what we deserve. "I said. "The problem is simple and very similar to ours. if we do end up finding a planet, we could share it and build both of our civilizations on the same place."  
With that said, we agreed to go check out the planet, which happened to be 400 kilometers from where we had stationed our ship. We each checked into our ships and set the coordinates for the planet Beatulgeus, which was the name of the planet, according to the map of the Milky Way. As we neared the planet, we could noticeably feel a change in the atmosphere around us, signifying that whatever the planet contained, it at least had a gravitational force that was equal to the G-Forces that acted on the Earth. Since that was true, we knew that the gravity on this planet would be the same as our planet, enabling us to walk with regular force. However, neither of our ships came within 10,000 feet of the planet, because coming at us with incredible speed that could possibly match the Mach VII's were battle crafts, artillery weapons drawn.  
"Group, we have what appears to be a welcoming committee headed straight for us. And I don't think they came to bring us milk and cookies."  
  
Chapter Six:  
The Fight of Endurance and the Capture  
  
"All personelle, report to the west quadrant and to your assigned battle stations and prepare for battle. Wait until they are within firing range. And if they start shootin' any green stuff at us, give them hell." I manned my station, which were the controls over the shield and waited for a response from the coming battle crafts. I got my answer soon after that.  
KABLOOM! The hull of our ship rocked from the force of the missile just launched at us.  
"That's the signal, boys! Pam, Matthew, forego evasive action on the double! Latisha, let's see some of that fancy pirate shootin'."  
"Yes, sir, captain! They have no idea of how much pain they'll be in after today, if there is a tomorrow for them, that is.  
"Carlos, do your stuff and don't hold back, you hear me?" I yelled.  
"Don't worry about me," said Carlos, "just start feelin sorry for the alien scum that's about to be annihilated."  
With that he headed onto the hull of the ship with an oxygen mask on and went to SBV.5.  
"MO-NE.SHOT!"  
The ship blew back just the tiniest bit and as the rubble from the army cleared, half of the fleet had been depleted and disintegrated. Bullets and Gamma rays were flying everywhere, slowly but surely picking off the individual ships. But just when it looked like the Mach VII and the Dimension Voyagers had done its jobs, two more fleets of the ships came in from the rear and surrounded us, forcing us to discontinue any feeble attempts to battle our way out. Our ship was then led down to the planet, as well as the Dimension Voyagers' ship, which was damaged in the heat of battle. We were led through a maze of cybernetic structures very similar to the building of Atlantis, which was discovered in the Mediterranean Ocean, not far from Jerusalem. As we passed a group of building like structures, we came upon a blue building and stopped right above it. The top of the building started to open an our ships were forcibly lowered into the awaiting darkness, which like a black plague, consumed the entirety of the ship, slowly and very silently. We knew not what awaited us in the building, but we knew we had to be prepared for the worse.  
  
Part Two  
  
Chapter Seven:  
Into the Abyss of "Whoa!"  
  
The darkness had now cleared up a little, but not enough to make out the details of what we were seeing. In the dark, we could make out what looked like a 42nd century Clone Modulator, series X9. But that couldn't be the case, since we were on an alien planet. Then we noticed something that would have turned Richard Simmons straight. In whatever room or holding space this was, one space in the already dark room was blacker than the rest.  
Suddenly, the room became painfully illuminated with light and blistering, neon blue rays. As our sensitive eyes adjusted to the blazing overhead lights, we noticed that the room that we were in was surrounded on a 360 degree angle by a huge window, putting the current situation at hand turn out to be a sort of exhibiting room, used to exhibit and showcase a caught or stored item. And looking from the outside inside the showcase room were the oddest looking multi-celled organisms that any of us had ever seen.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
Our encounter of the Fourth Kind  
  
We were staring at an organism with two heads, each mounting four eyes, which were connected to their ears, located near their necks, which were ridded with a type of sweat. Their bodies were shaped like that of a serpent's, slimy and slithery. Their bodies gave off a strange black glow, indicating evil energy. They began talking amongst themselves in a tongue we could not possibly decipher. One of the aliens pointed to us, suggesting to us that they had something planned for us. And by the looks on their faces, we could tell that it wasn't anything good. They started coming towards us at slow pace, which to me seemed like a reasonable thing to do, since we were an alien race to them and they didn't know if we were a threat to them or not.  
A single alien walked up to us and started speaking to us in a foreign tongue. We suggested with body movements that we didn't understand them. Then one of them handed us a device and tried to tell us something in their language. We didn't know what they meant but i informed my troops and the members of the Dimension Voyagers to put them on our heads. Many were reluctant but we all did so. We felt a sort of sensation that sent chills down our spines. However, the next things that the aliens said to us became very clear to us.  
"Greetings, alien species," the thing started to say, "we are an intelligent race of beings called Beatulgeans, hence the planet Beatulgeuce. We know not who you are, but by the process of using our state of the art Gene Examining Modulator, we found that you have minerals in you that can only be found on the planet Earth, hence making you Earthlings. From what we know about this planet, it consists of a race of highly unsophisticated beings that only tend to have a life span of a couple of gornuts. It also reads that you do not even possess the power to regenerate lost limbs. Compared to our technology, you Earthlings are nothing compared to us. You are all just un-evolved multi-purpose cells."  
"You take that back, you alien scum!" Latisha protested in anger. "I got half a mind to slice you all into little pieces and serve you all to the hungry animals aboard our ship! I'm sure they wouldn't mind a little bit o' sushi!"  
Latisha took one advancement towards the alien but was abruptly halted when one of the surrounding Beatulgeans shot her leg with a gun that resembled something of a rail gun, but with more accessories. When she looked down at her leg, she noticed it was covered in a bubbly kind of substance that foamed when she moved it.  
"So now your shooting some green stuff at us, huh?" said Deanna, "What good'll that do ya? What's it gonna do, make us eat Jello 'til we die?" She sarcastically chuckled.  
"Um, Deanna," Latisha said, "I think they meant more when they shot me with this crap 'caz now I can't even move it. In fact, you could even say my leg has ceased to function."  
And with that, I knew that our current situation at hand would only get worse by the second...  
  
Chapter Nine:  
What's Behind Door Number One?  
  
"You will all come with us to meet our leader, Joseph of Beatulgeuse." The alien said suddenly. "There on, he will decide your fate on this planet."  
"What if we don't want to?"  
"Then you will join all the others that have come to our planet and rejected our offer." The Beatulgean pointed to a secluded area in the shadows of the room. When our eyes adjusted to the darkness, we grimly saw what they were talking about. Huddled in a corner of the room were a few remains of what looked like human and animalistic remains. And right next to them on the wall was a small door, way too small for any human being to fit through.  
"Do you want to know what's behind that door?" They alien asked. "You don't want to know what's behind that door. Unless you want to deal with IT, then I implore you to reconsider your thoughts and follow us."  
"Alright, alright." I said. "Come on crew. Listen to what they have to say for right now. When we reach their leader, we'll decide upon our next action."  
"You heard the scumbags, Voyagers," Deanna said, "For now, we go by their rules. Let's go."  
We followed the Beatulgeans out of the room to a transport sector and then to a tranfunctioning transportation beam. We all got lined up against the wall, adrenaline running through our every pores, sweating out the thing that makes humans want to go around and cause mass mayhem and have fun while doing it. As the transport beam loaded up its energy, Latisha clasped my hand and I stared into her eyes, as if to reassure her that the situation would not get any worse as it is. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Dead wrong...  
  
Chapter Ten:  
The Introduction  
  
As our particles began assimilating in the next Transfunctioning Transport Beam, we found ourselves in a new room, this time, very confined in a small space. Unfortunately, Alaysia was still yelling about her particles and saying something about claustrophobia.  
"Goddammit, Aaron! I don't care how safe these things are! If even one of my particles has a genetic mutation or some crap like that in it, I'm using my mutated ass to kick yours!  
"Quiet, Earthlings!" The alien replied. "You will only talk when the leader addresses you."  
We were then led into a huge room with huge scaffolding and soaring high pillars. The alien then pointed to a section in the room where a huge throne sat. And right smack dab in the middle of it was a figure that I could not entirely make out. I did know that it had wings and a scythe. Then, without warning a booming voice came from the darkness, addressing us in an eerie way.  
"My minions have informed me of your arrival on this planet. They have told me of the battle taken outside of our atmospheres and of your origin, which furthers my amuse to your arrival. LOOK FAMILIAR?"  
Suddenly, the room was filled with intense bright lights, halting our visions for the moment until out eyes adjusted to the lights. And when they finally did, the sight was truly horrifying.  
  
Journal Log 2  
  
Dear Journal,  
Looks like we got into a whole mess of trouble on this planet. I wont give away the cliff hanger and describe to you what the Beatulgean Prince himself looks like, but I can tell you this, it won't be pretty...  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
Prince Joseph of Beatulgeuse is Destroyer of  
Earth  
  
"No way! It can't be, it just can't!" I proclaimed as we looked upon the face that has long awaited us. As we all set our eyes on the prince, we were reminded of the demon that wrecked havoc on Earth and caused this whole expedition through space. In fact, the prince was an exact copy of the demon that destroyed Earth, which confirmed my worst fears.  
"So, you are the creature that came to our Earth and destroyed our beloved home of sanctified. Well, assure yourself this, you will not get away with it. You will get what's coming to you!" I protested as a Beatulgean weapon was pressed agaainst my side to refrian me from moving.  
The creature stood approximately twelve feet tall with a liquid metal alloy suit of armor with sterling silver scythe in his right hand. The wings were still there, except now, they were plated with scale like armor and were colored bronze. Atop his head rested a helmet caked with spikes and silver colored icons. Right in the center of his helmet was a clear ruby emerald, omitting a luminescent light that surrounded his entire body.  
"You Earthlings are nothing compared to me. I would wipe you out in an instant. You have no inkling of to my full potential."  
"And you," I said, "have no clue as to what I am capable of...[chuckle]."  
"We shall see. As for the Dimension Voyagers, as you requested, you shall receive 400 million Galnuts for your job well done."  
"WHAT! What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned the prince while looking at the Voyagers. "Please explain to us, Deanna, just what is going on. I though you were with us, that you were from the Galaxy Bismark V?"  
"We have a confession to make. We are not as we appear." They all suddenly pushed an icon located near their chest area and their image changed from a human structure to that of a Beatulgean.  
"We are really Beatulgean officials. We were sent to secure the parameters and you just happened to be coming around the bend. We informed Prince Joseph of your approach and he told us to find a way to bring you to him. How fortunate that your story was so similar to ours and that you were stupid enough to follow. The first rule of battle is to never trust anyone but yourself. You snooze, you lose. Sorry...."  
"You sleezy ass homophobic trash on our feet!" said Matthew and Alaysia.  
"I'm sorry we can't stay and chat but you have a date with a jail cell." He pushed a button and the floor from underneath us opened up and we started to fall through a seemingly bottomless shaft and abruptly landed on a hard, concrete like surface.  
"I swear," Carlos proclaimed, "on my grandfather's grave, I am gonna blow that nut's head off."  
"Conserve your energy Carlos." I told him. "Save it for the revolt."  
"Revolt?"  
"Yeah. Once I find a way to break out of this prison cell, I plan to find a way to the streets and from there, you all will hopefully assist me in the most fun we've had on an alien planet."  
"We've never been to an alien planet before, sir." Said Pamela.  
"Exactly. Make this trip to an alien planet a memorable one, if you know what I mean." I said smiling.  
"Gotcha."  
"Now, what we need to worry about is trying to get out of this cell. Carlos can you blast your way through this wall?"  
"No problem. HHHHuuuuu-AAHHHHHH!" The dust settled, but the sight was one we were not hoping to see. The force field was still intact and not damaged.  
"Okay, its gonna take a little more power than that. MO-NE.SHOT!!" Carlos's powerful Moneshot wave thrust forward from his hands towards the energy barrier that separated us from the world around us. The energy barrier was holding, but it wouldn't hold for long. The energy was being pressed from the inside out and it was giving way to the sheer power of Carlos's electrical Moneshot power surge. The amount of electricity was taking its toll on the barrier, supplying it with way more electricity than its data banks could hold. BOOM! The energy barrier suddenly exploded from the over surge of power and we were finally liberated from the confined imprisonment.  
"Finally. Now, let's get this show on the road, y' hear? Let's rock this joint!" Pamela yelled with glee.  
"One problem, Pam. We got no way of getting out to the surface." I said with some regret.  
"Actually, I might be able to solve that problem. I'm glad I packed this with me at the last second before we were captured." Said Rulma as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a metal box.  
"They're cargo capsules. They can contain a sufficient amount of stuff or one big thing. And one of the things that I have on me is a Burrowing Mercades series X9, fully equiped with x-ray scanner that works in a 90 ft. radius, arsenal systems, defensive energy barrier, drills in every direction of the ship for top maneuverabilty underground, and a buffet for the lavish and rich. You should thank me since I was the one that made it."  
"Excellent work, Bulma. I speak for all of us when I say we all thank you in the most sincere gratitude. Now where is the machine itself?" I asked  
"Right here." She said as she held a small capsule the size of my pinkie finger.  
I pointed to it and said, "That's it?"  
"Yep. Stand back all. The explosion is a little instantanious." She threw the capsule onto the floor as we backed up. Bulma was right. The explosion was instantanious and the sight that awaited us more than made up for it. Sitting right in front of us was a huge vessel, easily capable of carrying ten people. We looked to Bulma, as if to ask how are gonna get in, there's no door. Apparently, she must have understood our thoughts because at that moment, she went over to a part of the ship and flipped open a panel with a foreign inscription on it and pressed a silver button inside. On the side of the ship, seemingly to have come from out of nowhere, a space opened up and a metallic sphere came hovering out of the opening. Bulma then indicated that we get inside the sphere. So, without any further adue, we climbed into the metal ball and proceeded into the ship.  
When I said the ship could easily hold ten people, I wasn't just whistling dixie. The ship was huge, standard V69RII Arsenal Photon Rays, firable drills, and food to whet our whistles. We all dug in on the Shit`ak`ii Mushrooms, pulled stroganoff and the newest type of organic vegetable, marqetus fecus. There was also the classical rocket candy, the candy that sends you into orbital happiness. Main room was set up in the same order as that of the classical fourth millenium Star Troopers. Very classical and very valuable.  
"Why Bulma," I said, "this ship is beautiful. It brings me back to the days when I was a ship designer in my prime years."  
"You were a ship designer?" asked Bulma.  
"Yep. Record time was 7.3 milliseconds to construct my greatest work to date, the Sarah Behemoth III. Such a beautiful ship."  
"Beautiful ship is right; that was my cruiser ship in my space pirate days!" said Ryoko. "Wow, so you're the genius that designed my ship! I've actually got a picture of the hunk that was you when you gave my executive the ship. You were some piece of hot stuff, see?"  
Ryoko proceeded to hand me a picture of myself when i was at the ripe age of 16, handing the Sarah Behemoth the III to Ivan Shinoru, a mechanic extrordinaire. So many memories invaded my head, so many memories...  
"Yep," I said, "it definitely brings back memories. But right now, we need to worry about getting to the surface of this planet. But you've got to admit, I was pretty good at designing ships."  
And with that, Bulma took the controls and started to tunnel her way through the Beatulgean dirt infront of us. She told us her plan was to first get into the middle of the ground and once inside, she was going to tunnel her way up. But before we could escalade any, our radars picked up movement 30 feet ahead of us and closing. Before we knew what happened a blue beam skyrocketed through the dirt and hit our ship with considerable force. The next thing that we saw was an enemy Beatulgean, weapon in hand, firing away. We took to the defensive, then switched to offensive once we were out of the Beatulgeans sight. Bulma then manned the weapons and shot out one of the drills from the side. The drill had a wired cord attached to the back so when the drill hit and insinerated the Beatulgean, it retracked and set back into place in its original holding place.  
"I thought you could only use those to drill your way around, Bulma?" said Matthew.  
"Nope. They're the latest in V-Chip technology. They use an anti-G- Force AI chip that can detach itself from the ship at will if it wants if it feels the ship is in danger or is being threatened. Very cool scientific breakthrough."  
"Okay, can we skip past the ship thingy's life story and focus on getting our tails out of here? God, some of us aren't rocket scientists you know, geez!" complained Alaysia.  
"Well, actually," said Goku, "I did study rocket science...once...for three years...(well, really three days)..."  
"Shut up! No one asked you! Can we please get out of here?! I told you guys already, I'm claustraphobic!"  
"Alright, alright." I said. "Bulma, full speed ahead."  
But before we could move more than 10 feet, five more enemy drones came from out of nowhere and started firing upon our ship. So, once again we took to the offensive and proceeded to make our way through them.  
It was a gory battle, with Beatulgean tails flying from left to right, the sound of Beatulgean screams, agonizing screams of pain and defeat, a constant ring in our already battle infested minds. But little did we know that our battle was being onlooked by the Beatulgean Prince, Joseph of Beatulgeuse, watching our every move through a magical orb that allowed him to secretly view the acts of everyday activities that go on unsupervised. All the while that we were plowing through his Beatulgean drones, he sent in more everytime we thought that we had gotten through the last of them.  
"Crimany! Aren't these dumbasses tired of getting beaten?!" yelled Ryoko. "And what makes it worse is that they don't even put up a fight. They're not even worth the fight."  
Meanwhile, Joseph looked on amusement as his own men were being slaughtered like dogs.  
"What weak drones," Joseph said, "Don't bother to send out the next batch of drones. I'm tired of looking at their failure. Besides, I want to see what they do when they get to the surface of Beatulgeuse and how the people deal with them."  
"Sir, you forget," said one of the commanding co-officials, "the people are trying to revolt against you. You destroyed their only medical unit so you could built an Aptonite statue of yourself."  
"Oh right. Oh yeah, that's right! The place that I blew up! I knew somethin was fishy when everyone in the city started gathering together and pointed at me saying 'Gleebnorp'. I was trying to figure out what that means, but it's not in any of the Heads of History. Oh well, let them rebel. None of them can stand a chance against my awesome power, isn't that right minions? Muahahahaha!!!"  
All the time Joseph was marveling at his own excellence, we had finished fighting off the Beatulgeans and were making our way to the surface of the planet. When we could no longer here the steady drilling of dirt on the deadly stainless steel drills, I knew that we had reached our goal and surfaced at the heart of the Beatulgean city. No longer than five minutes had we been there did we notice the environment that we had stepped into. Figures of Prince Joseph were mounted at every corner of the buildings as far as the eye could see. It would make any sane human want to rip the heart out of the scumbag for being who he was.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Matthew said, as he reeinforced his say by turning away in disgust and pounded a wall with his hate-infested fists. "This is the worst thing that I have ever laid my eyes on. It's so grossly odd that such a man, who destroyed 900 million lives in a rage of onslaught and sheer pleasure, could be respected by anyone, much less his own people."  
Then we took a second look at the buildiings that lay next to the statues. They were totally demolished, leaving behind only reminants of what looked to be a buildig or house of some sort. There was even a picture of Beatulgeans receiving what seemed to be a cellular transfusion, but the tool used was nothing we had ever seen before. Two lowly and sickly looking Beatulgeans slithered by us at that instant and one of them looked upon my face.The look that it gave me was of such sorrow and dispair, the look of a dirt poor child that is hungry to the point of madness, and then had people eat right in front of it. It had so much dispair in its face that I could not help but feel anger, and this surprised me a great deal.  
"Alright guys," I finally said, ending the reign of silence that had betaken the group. "Listen very closely because what I am about to tell you will involve great concentration..."  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Right now what I want you to do is to....DESTROY! That's right, destroy! But I don't want you to blow up or damage any of the remaining buildings and signs. Rather, I only want you guys to attack the statues. I'm working on a hunch and I'm gonna follow it. So go around and destroy whatever artifact reminds you of Prince Joseph and I want you to do it in a fashionable manner so that none of the buildings are affected. In other words have fun! Use the statue heads as target practice for your fighting skills."  
"Alright! Finally, a chance to test out my new Dragon Beam!" Goku exclaimed. "It's blast is so silent and deadly, it is said to resemble that of a sniper rifle bullet, series 72R9. Also, I want to test the full potential of Ryoko's Energy Blast against my Ki Blast. Let's go!"  
"Alright!" said Ryoko. "Let's take some head practice, or what I would call assasin shots."  
The rest of the team refered to using their bare hands and to throwing the statues, which were unbelievably light, off their stand posts. I took a machine from my pocket and pressed it against one of the statues and to my liking, I made it as soft as human skin, yet it would still stay in place. I then proceeded to bombard it with punces to the gut with lightning fast speed and kicks with crazy hard force. I looked over my shoulder to see Himoura Batosai making quick work with the statues, slicing them to tiny pieces with his Reverse Blade Sword. I then caught a once in a lifetime glimpse of him using his Ryoten Mitsurugi Style, or the Final Attack for short. The world had only seen this technique done once before and that was when Himoua had competed in a tournament for the best samourai on the face of the Earth. And he was undoubtedly the victor of the tournament.  
Unseen to our eyes, the Prince continued watchin our spree of vandalism, growing angrier by the second.  
"It's one thing to come to my planet unannounced and defy me, but when you start messing with my idolizations, then you get the Glorp knocked out of you." And for those of you with weak ears, I won't explain whatGlorp means.  
"Hemlog, send out a visual of me with this message to the scum Earthlings: 'This is you first and only warning, Earthling invaders. Stop and cease this act of unlawfulness and you will not be harmed. (Too badly...) If you do not heed my warning, know this, the consequences that will be dealt to you will, in most seriousness, will be slow and painful."  
The Beatulgean official then gave the recorded message to a droid and sent it out in search of us. As the droid neared the sector that were in, it opened up a panel located south of its electrical, high-survaillant camera and brought two 7x14 speakers. As it's little robot body went around the next bend, it caught the glimpse of mycrew and headed straight for us. Alaysia was the first to notice it.  
"What the hell is that thing over there, Aaron? Oh, God! It's another one of those destructo-robo-thinga-ma-jiggies! Can't they take a hint? We don't take kindly to those who fire upon us!" Alaysia proceeded to take a piece of metal she had lying on teground next to her and walked over to the machine.  
"Say hello to my little buddy, Mr. Pipe, android piece of crap!" But before she had a chance to lay a finger on the little droid, Bulma called out to Alaysia to stop.  
"Wait Alaysia, don't!" Bulma said as she put a halt to the beating she was giving the statue. "Don't hurt that robot. This one is different than the rest. Let's see what it wants."  
"She's right, Alaysia." I said as I joined everyone else around the droid to see what it wanted. "Don't always think everything on this planet is out to get us. Let's just see what the droid wants."  
"Oh yeah, take her side...(Stupid Blitch...)"  
The robot proceeded to display the message Prince Joseph had personally made towards us. When the message had finished, it then bleeped out: "Courtisey...of...the...cherished...Prince...of.. Beatulgeus,...this...droid...will...self...destruct...in...3...2..."  
Before it had the chance to say one, a sudden whoosh of air passed by all of us, swiftly passing us like a godian gazelle galloping towards the blue lit nothingness we call our respected air. Apparently, Goku had rushed to the droid and in an instant too quick and swift for the untrained, naked eye, took the robot and flung it into the empty, endless space, to forever drift in space, waiting to blow up and end its artificial life.  
"What happened? Why didn't we become toasty sticks like the cartoons on T.V.?" Asked Matthew.  
When he said that, we all sort of did a little check over our bodies to make sure that all of our body pieces were still in contact.  
"Yep. Bit and pieces still there and intact." I said. "Gots'ta make sure those are still there."  
"RRRR-IIIIII-GGGGGHHHH-TTT....." Said Bulma, Alaysia, Pam, and Ryoko in unison.  
"I wil never understand men." Said Pam. "They just kind of have their own culture."  
The crew and I started to head down the path and all of a sudden a shape loomed out from the shadows. I knew who the person was but I didn't want to see that person at this time.  
  
Journal #3  
Well hi, folks! I'm guessing your wondering who it is that has stepped out into the light from the shadows, right? Well, I won't be too long so I'll keep it short. The next chapter is filled with pazzaz and a new character called Jessica Buckman from the planet Oron 5.  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
Why Are You Still Here?  
  
"What the hell? Why are you here?" I proclaimed as Deanna Johnson, or should I say Deanna Fraud-son came from out of the shadows and approached our group.  
"Please, please, just hear me out. I'm really not a Beatulgean official. I'm just a lowly Beatulgean that has nowhere to go."  
"Why should we trust you? You landed us in a cell to rot for years to come." said Matthew. He walked over to Deanna and looked at her from head to toe.  
"You sure look like a Beatulgean official. You got the uniform and everything! You cannot possibly be infront of us with your uniform on and saying that your not what you are." Said Matthew. He then humf-ed and walked away, disgusted-like look on his face.  
I then stepped in and then decided to give her a test. A test that would prove what the truth would be. I walked up to her and stared straight into her throbbing purple eyes.  
"Well, there is only one way to prove if you are an officer or not. We will find a town and see what the reaction of the people are. See if they react negatively or positively towards your arrival."  
"Go right ahead," Deanna started to say, "they will recognize me instantly."  
"Yeah," said Rachael, "recognize you as the bad guy. The official that made everyone have horrible living conditions. I suggest you start praying that the people of the planet don't turn you into sushi."  
After Rachael said that, we proceeded to head toards the town that we had seen earlier.  
We had been heading due East for about five minutes when we came came across the rubbles of what looked like what used to be a building of some sort. All that was left of the wreckage were a heap of a type of metal- looking substance, a few bars, and a heap of memories fading into the blowing breeze of whatever we were breathing.  
Then, from out of the darkness, a couple of peering eyes began to appear in the swadows, like animals watching an event from afar. One of the eyes began to come from out of the shadows and it turned out to be another Beatulgean slug. It moved about four waivery steps forward and then it pressed something on its shoulder. It then transformed into a girlish- looking creature. She had long, liquid like hair and sort of hovered off of the ground by a couple of inches. She slowly came t our group and when she got near us, she took one look at Deanna and her face filled with concern.  
"You see, Deanna?" I said. "She's so scared of you, so scared of a Beatulgean official, that she's frightened beyond speech!"  
Then the creature said, "Deanna, you're alive! Who are these people? Are they holding you captive? Are these Beatulgean official with Body Enhancer Noits?" 


End file.
